Deeper Than You Know
by darktwistedpoet
Summary: Danica Atwaters lost everything in one summer. Now she's been thrust into a whole new world, with nobody to talk to. When Draco tries to figure out the mysterious new girl, will she let him into her life? Or will she push him away, to live alone?
1. Chapter One

**Author's Note: This happens to be my first fanfiction. I've been thinking this story over for a while, and with some doubt I now share it with all of you. I may not be able to post a chapter every week, but i'll try my very best. Please feel free to comment whatever your heart desires to say about this story. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing J.K. Rowling created with her brilliant mind. I only own the plot and characters i have created. **

**The first chapter may be boring, but it's just to introduce the story. Enjoy!**

**Deeper Than You Know**

**Chapter One**

Going to a new school for your last year can be one of the worst experiences of your life. You have to leave all of your friends behind so that you can get shoved into a world full of new faces and new places. It always starts off kind of shaky, sometimes terrible. Lost in the halls, classrooms nowhere to be found, mean and strict professors, and people who have no intention of getting to know the new kid. But it eventually gets better, right?

Wrong.

The third week of school was almost over, and Danica Atwaters had not made one friend. She sat at a table by herself, drifting away from listening to the teacher.

_

* * *

_

_Flashback _

_It was a few days before the first term started at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Danica was sitting in a plush, blue chair in the office of one Albus Dumbledore. He was the headmaster of this Hogwarts School. She had just finished telling her story of why she was here in the first place. For Danica had never gone to Hogwarts. In fact, she had never gone to any witchcraft school. Her parents had taught her at home. Danica's parents had also taught her twin siblings, Matt and Melissa. Tears came to her eyes as she thought of them, but she refused to cry in front of this kind, old wizard. So here she was, sitting with a stranger, in a strange castle, trying to comprehend everything that had happened the past few days._

_"Ms. Atwaters? Is everything alright?" asked the headmaster in his calm voice._

_"Yes, sir. What were you saying?"_

_"I was just asking you whether you would like to be sorted into a house now or at the start of term feast."_

_"Oh, I'd rather be sorted now, thanks."_

_Dumbledore stood up and grabbed a worn, tattered, brown hat from a shelf above his desk. He handed Danica the hat, thought she looked quite confused._

_"All you have to do is put the hat on," the wizard said with that twinkle in his eyes._

_Danica proceeded to do as she was told, and set the hat down upon her head. That's when the whisperings had started._

_'Aren't you a little old to just be getting sorted? I dare say you're not a first year, for all the knowledge in your head is overwhelming.'_

_'Yes. This is my first year at Hogwarts, but the headmaster said I will be a seventh year, seeing as that's my age group.'_

_'Well then dear, what house shall we put thee in? Possibly Ravenclaw, you're very talented and intelligent. Yet there's a dark force inside of you. A connection you have to something…or possibly someone. That would put you in line for Slytherin. Do you have a preference, child?'_

_'No. Just put me wherever you think I'll be best.'_

_'Slytherin it is then.'_

_End Flashback_

* * *

Boy, what a mistake that had been. Being put in Slytherin was awful. Why oh why hadn't she said Ravenclaw? Many of the students hated her just because she was in the house. Then again, the Slytherins hated her too. They were nice and friendly…until she let out that she doesn't support Voldemort. That's when the hexing had started. All the Slytherins would play tricks on Danica, and she was constantly in the Hospital Wing with minor injuries that dear Pompfrey could fix.

Pompfrey had always been very nice about seeing Danica a lot. Danica actually had Pompfrey to thank for her living conditions. The sweet nurse told Dumbledore that Danica simply could not stay in the Slytherin dorms any longer. So Danica had been moved into a special set of dorms. She shared a common room and special library with the Heads. She had her own room and her own bathroom. Danica loved living in these dorms. The only two people she had to deal with were the Head Boy and the Head Girl.

The Head Girl was someone who Danica had come to dislike. She also knew that the Head Girl disliked her greatly. The girl's name was Hermione Granger. Danica had a few classes with her and had come to find her quite annoying. She would always answer a question correctly with that snobbish little attitude like she knew everything there was to know. The fact of the matter was though Danica was smarter than Hermione. She knew more than Hermione would ever know. Danica's parents were very strict when it came to her education. She had been taught so much.

The Head Boy was a different story though. He was a Slytherin as well, and his name was Draco Malfoy. Danica had to admit, he was extremely handsome, and he could be charming if he wanted to. However, he was also very arrogant. From what Danica knew, his family was very wealthy and Draco had grown up with his parents spoiling him. Sure, Danica's family was wealthy too, but she didn't flaunt it. Draco had never really talked to Danica. As a matter of fact, she didn't think he even acknowledged her existence. It was fine with Danica though. They just stayed out of each other's paths.

"Ms. Atwaters!" The shrill voice of the transfiguration professor brought Danica out of her thoughts. It was then that she noticed she was the only other student in the classroom. "Welcome back to earth."

Danica could feel her cheeks grow read as she mumbled sorry. Luckily, Transfiguration was the last class for the day. So after a quick dinner, Danica headed off to a secluded part of the main library to work on homework. This was going to be a long year…

**Please Review! Even if you didn't like it, tell me why! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I own nothing J.K. Rowling created with her brilliant mind. I only own the plot and characters i have created.**

**Deeper Than You Know **

**Chapter Two **

Danica was hard at work on her Potions essay (The Consequences of Mixing Illegal Ingredients into Potions). She had almost finished when Madam Pince came to tell her snottily that the library was to close and Danica would have to leave.

So Danica walked out of the library and started walking up flights of stairs. When she finally reached the fifth floor, she turned right down the corridor until she came to the portrait of entrance into her common room.

The portrait was of a starry, deep blue night in a forest by mountains with snowy tips. Lying on a blanket were a woman and her wolf. The woman was a Native American lady who looked to be in her twenties. She was naturally beautiful, and her name was Katiri. Katiri's wolf was pure white with gold eyes.

After greeting Katiri and supplying the password (Demon's Delight), Danica stepped into the common room. She walked over to one of the squishy black chairs, and dropped into it. She slowly laid her head on the back of her chair and closed her eyes. Minutes passed before Danica finally reopened her eyes. She looked at the deep red walls and the black carpeting. Her eyes then moved over to the silver steel table in the corner of the room with the cushioned silver steel chairs around it. She forced herself out of the comfortable chair she was in now and walked over to the table. She sat down in a chair and pulled out her Arithmancy homework. It wasn't due for another week, but Danica liked to stay on top of things. After thirty minutes of non-stop working, Danica could feel her eyes start to droop. She quietly packed up her stuff and went to her room where she went straight to bed.

* * *

As Danica fell asleep, her dreams came alive. No, not dreams. Her nightmares. Her memories. 

_Flashback_

_It was just this past summer. The weather was beautiful. Sunny and cool. A perfect day for being outside. Danica was swinging in the park when she saw a boy staring at her. He had black hair that was just long enough to fall into his eyes. He had the most intense blue eyes she had ever seen. His skin was pale, but he had a muscular, lean body. He stood five feet eleven inches tall. He wore a black silk shirt and dark blue jeans with black sneakers. He was gorgeous. _

'_Hey there,' he said to Danica. _

'_Hey,' she replied. _

'_I'm Kevan Riley,' he said holding out his hand. Danica shook his hand while giving her own name. _

_End Flashback_

Danica continued to dream of how her and Kevan had become to be best friends. The next few memories were of her and Kevan becoming closer. The day she accepted his date. The day they became a couple. The day they shopped in London. The movies they cuddled during. The walks through the park. But the next memory was one of pure tragedy and sorrow. Her worst memory of all time.

_Flashback _

_Kevan and Danica had gone out to Danica's favorite restaurant for their three-month anniversary. Kevan had told the taxi to drop them off in the park where Danica and Kevan took all their walks. The couple got on the path that would slowly wind around to Danica's neighborhood. As they got closer to the houses, Danica sensed something was wrong._

_As Danica and Kevan neared her house, the smoke blinded their sight. When the two got directly in front of her house, they were immediately bombarded by heat. The second floor of Danica's house was on fire. _

_Before Kevan could stop her, Danica was running through the house, searching frantically for her family. She found Matt and Melissa on the floor in the kitchen with their eyes wide open. She stood in shock and couldn't move. Kevan pushed past her to check for pulses on the twins, but found none. _

_Danica already had tears streaming down her face. She heard yelling from the back yard. When she ran out, she was automatically hit by someone in a black cloak with a mask on. The stranger made a move to advance on her, but was attacked by Kevan. _

_Danica stood up and saw a dozen more masked figures, some fighting, some already dead. Her parents had been putting up a brave fight. Danica's father caught her eye. _

'_Dani girl, remember what we taught you. GO NOW!'_

_By that time Danica had turned towards the house one last time and ran to the kitchen. She heard one masked man yell to find the girl. She grabbed some floo powder, threw it into the fireplace, and stepped in. She took one last glance out the window, and saw her parents and Kevan surrounded by the hooded group before green lights hit them all. _

_As the three bodies fell, Danica shouted 'Hogwarts.'_

_The flames engulfed her as she flew through the floo network. _

_Danica fell onto the floor of her destination and wept herself to sleep. _

_End Flashback_

* * *

'What in the hell is that noise?' Draco awoke to whimpers and crying. He walked out of his room, walked across the small hallway, to the two rooms of Hermione and Danica. He cautiously put his ear to Hermione's door, but the sound was not coming from her room. He did the same to Danica's door, and the whimpers got louder. 

Draco slowly and quietly opened the door to Danica's room. He walked over to the sleeping girl and shook her lightly. When she didn't wake, Draco shook her a little harder. Danica woke with a scream. Her fiery eyes found Draco's own intense eyes and they stared at one another.

For the second time since Danica had started Hogwarts, Draco noticed how mesmerizing Danica's eyes were. They were so dark, deep brown that they looked black. Her eyes were the most stunning Draco had ever seen.

Draco snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head.

"Could you try to keep it down some? Most of us are trying to sleep, but all that noise coming from you is making it a little hard." It sounded harsher than he'd meant.

"Sorry," Danica muttered. She lied down on her back and watched Draco leave her room before she attempted to go back to sleep.

Draco slowly made his way to his bedroom, and got back in bed. His thoughts lingered on Danica. Her remembered that first night he saw her at the feast in the Great Hall the first night the students had spent at Hogwarts. Dumbledore had introduced her and asked her to stand up. She had done so, and everyone had looked. Draco's heart had stopped when he laid his eyes on her. She was gorgeous. She had layered dark brown hair with caramel highlights. Her eyes were brown, very dark brown. She had a great body, but wasn't too busty, just perfectly sized. Her skin was slightly tan. The only thing missing was a smile. She looked sad, angry, and perplexed.

The main thought on Draco's mind, however, was what had made Danica cry like that. Had she had a nightmare, or was she reliving the past?

The blond boy looked out his window and saw that the sun had not yet come out. Turning onto his side, Draco closed his eyes and fell asleep trying to figure out a certain female by the name of Danica Atwaters.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I would to hear what you guys think of this, and if I should keep it going. **


End file.
